


Switched

by somedayas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Zendaya (Musician), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayas/pseuds/somedayas
Summary: The one where they ended up switching bags during their flight to europe and Peter searches for informations about the owner of the bag he founded, but the more he knows the more he falls in love with the owner.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first thing first, this is my first fanfic i write in english and as a non-speaker, i'll probably make a lot of mistakes so i'll be apologizing now for every single grammar mistake i make. peter is spider-man, but that won't be the main focus on this story. i hope y'all enjoy it.

"Toothbrush?" 

"Check. I guess." 

"Passport?" They are almost late. That's normal for both of them, mostly Peter. Maybe being late is one of the biggest characteristics about him, but even though, they're are still checking their list. Actually, Ned's last minute list. 

"Shit, wait"

"Please, Ned. Don't tell me you can't find the most important thing for this trip." 

In one second, he's running through all the apartment while he swears. 

"Have you checked the dirty laundry?"

Suddenly, the place goes quiet. 

"Found it!" he screams.

"Where was it?

"The...Dirty laundry. Thanks" He puts the passport on his pocket, that's very self-explanatory. "Keep going."

"Condoms? Seriously?! You know they have condoms in Europe, right?" 

"Better to be safe than sorry. Check."

They've been planning this trip for a long time and all they need is a little break from college. A whole month in Europe sounds nice.

Either on her way to the airport, there was Michelle, which by a weirdly coincidence, also studies on the same college as Peter and Ned. But, unlike the guys, she wasn't okay with the summer break from college because that means she would have to go back home and see her manipulative mother. A whole month in Europe sounds perfect.

"Have a safe flight, get your ass to Europe really fast. I miss you." She couldn't help smiling after this message from her best friend, Liz. She moved to Paris two years ago and even thought Michelle's heart was broken about it, she couldn't help being happy about her best friend's dreams becoming true. 

"Maybe i should just skip London and go straight to Paris. Just kidding, but I'll be there soon. Love you." This is not Michelle, not at all. At least, not most of the time or with most of the people. You need to work hard to get her to be this soft with you.

A few days in London, not much but Michelle could not go to Europe without going to London one more time. She used to have the best time visiting her grandmother, walking in the park with her and always, i said  _ always,  _ stopping by for a churros. 

Michelle looks into her phone. Twenty minutes? Maybe if she be fast enough she'll be able to get, at least, a coffee. 

Peter and Ned are, as I said before, late. On their way to the airport, but the traffic is not cooperating.

"We don't have much time." Ned says. 

"Dude, chill out. We still have... Twenty minutes?! Shit! We have to go, now!"

After that, Peter just opens the taxi door. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" The driver and Ned say at the exact same time. 

"Just pay the sir, Ned. If we don't go now, we're gonna miss our flight." Peter tries to open the tailgate, forgetting about the fact it is locked, but doesn't really matter. Now is just broken. 

"I'm sorry for the tailgate." Peter says, already with the bags.

"What? Come back here now, you little punk!" 

They started running like they’re trip depended on it. Actually it does. 

“Can’t you… Swing us… Around… Or something?” Ned says breathless. 

“C’mon, Ned!” 

Ned was way behind Peter but at least they were almost there and right behind them, Michelle, feeling like she could throw up the coffee she just had.

“Please, don’t tell me you’ll read your chemistry book during the flight. They probably have John Wick 3 on the plane, man.” Peter don’t see a problem in that, he likes reading about science and likes learning. It’s his vacation but if his enjoying, there’s nothing wrong about it, right?

“You have a full bag of hats, you can’t judge me.” Michelle was behind them, and she couldn’t help not laughing at the situation. Such losers, but they look cool. 

Then, Peter notice her presence there.  _ She’s really pretty,  _ he thinks. 

“Ladies first?” He gestures his arms as an invitation for her to pass. “I mean, not that i think that women need to go first because they are more fragile than men, or something, I actually think they are so much stronger and…” He starts to get lost on his own words but Michelle interrupts him.

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.” She laughs,  _ isn’t he kinda… cute?  _ “Thanks Chemistry Boy.” she pass by them. “Oh, and I’m sorry to hurt your feelings but i think they don’t have John Wick 3 yet, but they probably have Star Wars.” She points to Ned’s shirt which is, of course, a Star Wars shirt.

  
  
  



End file.
